dairyfreerecipesfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Sign Cooking Styles
Aries – Throw all the ingredients together and get the cooking over with as quickly as possible will be the Arian’s motto when it comes to food. Aries is an enthusiastic cook but they have no patience with dishes that take hours to prepare. They can surprise others by their inventive creations and Arians can be competitive in the kitchen! Favourite ingredients: Garlic, spices, ginger, cloves, curry powder and anything that’s red! Tauru'''s – Taureans love their grub and are generous when cooking for others. They will be methodical in their cooking style and quite precise when it comes to measuring out ingredients. Taureans love baking and will always fall back on their favourite dishes; these are likely to be family recipes handed down to them from their grandparents. Favourite ingredients: Flour, yeast, sugar, eggs, parsley, black pepper, sorrel and chocolate '''Gemini – Spontaneous and versatile the Gemini cook will go with the mood of the moment. This might mean preparing a quick meal in next to no time or spending hours experimenting with new dishes. Geminis learn through reading and are likely to have a large store of cookery books. Favourite ingredients: Chicken, lentils, sardines, soybeans, macaroni, bananas, and cucumbers Cancer – Cancer is strongly influenced by the foods that were served to them as a child and they will be keen to follow on family traditions. Home baked goodies are what the Cancerian will regularly offer their loved-ones and they love to cook for their family. They will gladly provide others with cooking advice whenever it is needed! Favourite ingredients: Cheese, grains, ham, milk, cinnamon, suet, almonds, eggs, fish and fresh vegetables Leo – Intensely passionate about the food they eat and prepare, Leos love to cook for their family and friends and their aim is to impress their guests! They will enjoy cooking popular dishes for the family and experimenting with new ones for when they entertain. Favourite ingredients: Red wine, garlic, carrots, chilli, garlic, red meats, tomato, chocolate and yoghurt Virgo – Health-conscious Virgo will choose healthy methods of cooking with lots of fresh ingredients. They’re sticklers for following recipes precisely. Virgo will be creative about using leftovers, using leftover rice and pasta for instance in salads and whipping fruit up into a smoothie. Health often comes first for Virgo even if it means sacrificing taste. Favourite ingredients: Vegetables, fruit and nutritious dairy products, dried herbs, spices, prawns and mayonnaise Libra – Librans will put the creative skills into their cooking and everything they make will be beautifully presented. All dishes will be decorated and will look as if they have been lovingly prepared. Colour is also important to the Libran who will have turned cooking into an art! Favourite ingredients: Apples, banana, noodles, pasta, lemons, cloves and cinnamon Scorpio – Scorpios are perfectionist in the kitchen and there will be occasions when these dedicated cooks will follow recipes step-by-step. Other times they will guess the ingredients and seem to intuitively know what’s needed to turn out a delicious meal. Somehow they always seem to get the right quantity and mixture right. Favourite ingredients: White wine, lemon juice, basil, veal and lobsters Sagittarius – Sagittarians love to travel and will often go for ethnic foods, wok dishes and they respect the cultural rituals that go into preparing food. They learn through experimentation and will never be put off by failure. Sagittarius will also go for any recipe that lets them fire up the grill or barbecue. Favourite ingredients: Meat, red peppers, cranberries, curry, pizza sauce and game Capricorn – The Capricorn cook will prefer to roast and bake and will go for recipes that take hours to prepare. Capricorns actually find it quite therapeutic to give painstaking attention to their cooking and making their favourite dishes will help them unwind. Chopping vegetables is great for Capricorn to release pent-up emotions. Favourite ingredients: Oatmeal, chicken stock, steak and salmon Aquarius – The trend-setting Aquarius has an innovative and creative cooking style. They will rarely consult recipe books and will happily experiment by mixing weird ingredients together often to come up with something wonderfully delicious! From bread machines to panini grills, Aquarius will love their cooking gadgets. Favourite ingredients: Spaghetti, pasta, corn, sour cream and chicken Pisces – Pisceans will enjoy experimenting with fish dishes and other fresh produce. Steaming will be their favourite method of cooking. Once they have a basic knowledge of cookery, they will enjoy trying out new recipes and will occasionally surprise by going for something different and exotic. Favourite ingredients: Rice, noodles and pasta, seafood, caviar and wine Category:Cooking Styles